1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table saw having a rotation structure, and more particularly to a table saw having a rotation structure, wherein the cutting height of the circular blade is adjusted exactly and precisely, thereby enhancing the cutting efficiency of the table saw.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional table saw in accordance with the prior art comprises a threaded rod which is rotated to push and rotate a rotation seat, so that the circular blade is moved upward by rotation of the rotation seat, thereby adjusting the cutting height of the circular blade. However, a clearance is formed between the rotation seat and the threaded rod during rotation of the threaded rod, so that the cutting height of the circular blade cannot be adjusted exactly and precisely, thereby decreasing the cutting efficiency of the conventional table saw.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional table saw.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a table saw having a rotation structure, wherein the push lever is urged by the elastic force of the two torsion springs, so that the push lever is closely and rigidly combined with the threaded rod, thereby eliminating the clearance between the push lever and the threaded rod during rotation of the threaded rod, so that the cutting height of the circular blade is adjusted exactly and precisely, thereby enhancing the cutting efficiency of the table saw.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a table saw having a rotation structure, wherein the threaded rod is rotated by the hand wheel, so that the push lever screwed on the threaded rod is displaced horizontally, so as to push the rotation seat to rotate relative to the swing seat, so that the circular blade is moved upward by rotation of the rotation seat to protrude outward from the cutting slot of the work table, thereby adjusting the cutting height of the circular blade.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a table saw having a rotation structure, comprising:
a work table;
a suspension rod secured on a bottom of the work table;
a swing seat pivotally mounted on the suspension rod;
a rotation seat rotatably mounted on the swing seat and having two side plates;
a push lever secured on the rotation seat and having two ends each protruded outward from a respective one of the two side plates of the rotation seat;
two torsion springs each mounted on a respective one of the two side plates of the rotation seat and each having a first end secured on the respective side plate of the rotation seat and a second end secured on a respective one of the two ends of the push lever; and
a threaded rod rotatably mounted on the swing seat, and screwed into the push lever.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.